Santa Claus is coming to town
by killerqueen04
Summary: ¿Disfraz del viejo panzón? Si. ¿Un niño que ha dejado de creer? Si. Lo que parecía ser la peor humillación de su vida, se convirtió en el evento que demostró lo mucho que Ichigo Kurosaki ama a su familia. ICHIHIME. FLUFF.  ICHIHIME FAMILY FIC


**N/A**:

Ohayo! ¿como están? Espero que estén muy bien! Pues vuelven a leerme en este oneshoot que esta dedicado a dos de mis queridas amigas en FB, Sol Solecito y a Ushio Amamiya.

Pues que les puedo decir acerca de este oneshoot que me causo tanto dolor de cabeza e insomnio? (de verdad, no lo digo molestando, este es el primer fic que me es trabajoso escribir, xD) Pensaba hacerlo como un smex así bien high y todo, pero luego pensé que es navidad y que seria lindo ver un ichihime family con momentos cómicos, cutes y pues con smex, xD Si piensan que es un smex asi bien hardcore, lamento decirles que no. Es un smex romántico. A mi personalmente me gusto mucho este smex, por que no es uno que es sólo físico, sino romántico y pues... cute, por que nos muestra a los naranjas siendo esposos, no sólo por que se gustan fisicamente, sino emocionalmente.

Personalmente no me gustan los smex que son asi por que si, donde no hay una conexión romantica entre ambos personajes. No es de mi agrado leerlos. Asi que por eso en A Change of Life decidi que no abra por el momento lemon, por que seria tonto y sin esa conexión que deseo crear entre todos los personajes :)

He de decirles que vera que he repetido tres nombres que he utilizado en otros fics (lean para saber). No es por falta de imaginación, es que sencillamente me encantan esos nombres, xD

**DEDICATORIA:**

A mis adoradas **Sol Solecito** y **Ushio Amamiya** de FB, ademas de Verónica y todas aquellas chicas y chicos que le daban like cuando Sol-chan me mencionaba a mi o a este fic. Gracias por confiar en mi y mostrarme esa linda imagen para inspirarme. Espero no desilucionarlas ;) A mis demás lectores de FF, Nypsy, Sean, y a TODOS los que siempre me dejan review, mil gracias por hacer este año maravilloso para mi. No saben cuanto los amo, por que en momentos donde estaba deprimida, recibia un review de ustedes y me hacían sonreir y levantaban mis ánimos. Gracias, mil gracias por siempre leer mis escritos y apoyarme. Realmente los amo y espero que este proximo año todos sus sueños se hagan realidad y que sean todos felices! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

**DISCLAIMER:**

La maravillosa obra de Bleach (la que me ha hecho soñar, reir, llorar, etc...) durante diez años es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama.

{#} No sé como le dicen en otros paises, pero en Puerto Rico se le llama Santa Claus, pero debido a que escribo en español, lo menciono como Papá Noel. Para aquellos que no crean en él o que no sepan quien es, es un personaje muy famoso en las navidades. Vive en el Polo Norte y es el que trae los regalos a los niños alrededor del mundo, xD

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Contiene Smex. Si aun crees en Papá Noel, xD no lo leas, xD

* * *

><p><strong>SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWN<strong>

…_You better watch out; you better not cry; better not pout;__I'm telling you why;__Santa Claus is coming to town…_

Una joven mujer tatarateaba una canción navideña mientras que preparaba algo en la cocina. El olor a huevos revueltos y a tocineta invadía la casa, decorada con motivos navideños. En una de las esquinas de la sala había un enorme árbol de navidad, decorado con muñecos de jengibre y con muchísimas luces de colores. En la pared de la chimenea había cinco botas de tela, de esas de decoración donde se colocan los dulces y los regalos pequeños.

Además de haber un sinfín de decoraciones navideñas, sobre la chimenea también había una gran fotografía, donde cinco personas con cabello naranja sonreían a la cámara. El primero era un hombre de ojos color chocolate, que a pesar de tener una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, también estaba su tan conocido ceño fruncido. A su lado, una hermosa mujer de cabello naranja-oscuro, sonreía radiantemente. Ella realmente era hermosa. A ambos lados de la pareja había tres niños con distintas tonalidades de cabello naranja. Uno lo poseía eléctrico como el del hombre, y los otros dos lo tenía un poco más oscuro. La feliz familia vestía con ropas nuevas, por motivo de navidad. Sólo uno de los niños parecía haber gozado bastante el momento, teniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que en su cabeza había un gran sombrero de duende. El pequeño Ryo sin duda alguna era la alegría de la familia.

Todo el ambiente de la casa era uno navideño y festivo, al fin y al cabo, hoy era víspera de navidad y significaba que Papá Noel llegaría a la casa. La residencia Kurosaki no era la única que estaba 'animada' por la navidad, sino el resto de las casas de la urbanización también lo estaban. Muchas de ellas poseían adornos navideños en sus puertas y jardines.

La chica de cabello naranja, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al pensar en el viejo de cabello blanco y que se viste de rojo, tomó las vajillas y comenzó a servir el desayuno. Era extraño, eran las diez y media de la mañana, el olor a comida se había esparcido por toda la casa y aun sus habitantes no habían bajado. Se encogió de hombros, después de todo no sólo era Nochebuena, sino que era sábado, y casi todos los habitantes de la casa se quedaban hasta tarde durmiendo. Un fuerte reatsiu la hizo sonreír, al menos ya uno había bajado. Orihime sonrió al ver a su esposo bajar las escaleras, junto a su bebe.

Kurosaki Ichigo entró en la cocina, cargando a una pequeña niña de cabello naranja y con ojos color chocolate. La pequeña Masaki era su hija menor, tenía sólo un año y cuatro meses y aun no caminaba muy bien. Cada vez que daba cinco pasos, la pequeña se caía, provocando que Ichigo y Orihime corrieran hacia ella asustados de que se hubiese agolpeado. Para alivio de todos, Masaki sólo comenzaba a reírse y volvía a colocarse de pie, para luego volver a caerse.

Masaki era la pequeña de papá, por eso rara vez la bebe lloraba con su padre. En esos momentos, la pequeña se estaba llevando los mechones del cabello naranja de su padre a la boca, babeándolos y mordiéndolos con sus pequeños dientes. Ichigo parecía ni inmutarse con ese hecho. Ya estaba acostumbrado a tener que lavar su cabello a diario para quitar los restos de baba de bebe. El shinigami sustituto le sonrió a su esposa, para luego darle un beso en los labios.

Orihime besó la frente de sus bebe e intentó tomarla para cargarla, pero Masaki se aferró al cuello de su padre y recostó su cabecita en el tonificado pecho de este. La hermosa mujer rió, para luego sonreírle a su esposo. Masaki definitivamente era la nena de papá. Por otra parte, Ryo y Daisuke eran los niños de mamá, sólo haciendo lo que esta les decía e ignorando (y provocando enojo) en su padre. Ichigo daba gracias a Kami de que al menos uno de sus hijos fuera a hacerle caso en el futuro.

Ichigo sentó a la pequeña en su silla para comer y le entregó uno de sus adorados peluches, el mismo que en cuanto Masaki se lo llevó a la boca, comenzó a gritar por ayuda. Sin que Orihime se diera cuenta, Kurosaki sonrió maliciosamente al peluche, que gritaba porque lo ayudaran. _"Te lo mereces, Kon"._ Los pequeños Kurosaki jugaban con Kon desde que tenían uso de razón, además de que los dos mayores (de los niños) podían hablar con él, porque ambos poseían cantidades considerables de reatsiu, y por lo tanto podían no sólo ver fantasmas, sino shinigamis y hollows.

El joven de cabello naranja ayudó a su esposa a servir el desayuno y cuando todo estuvo listo, los dos se sentaron en la mesa, para comenzar a reír ante los comentarios tontos de Kon. Sólo el gran ruido que provenía de las escaleras los hizo levantar la vista. Ichigo rodeo los ojos y Orihime negó la cabeza. Todas las mañanas era lo mismo.

—Cállate— gritaba un niño de cabello naranja oscuro, de no más de seis años, pateando a otro de la misma edad. La diferencia de ambos pequeños era el color de cabello y el color de ojos. Uno tenía el cabello naranja eléctrico, mientras que el otro lo tenía un poco más oscuro. El de cabello eléctrico tenía los ojos grises y el de cabello oscuro los tenía color chocolate.

—Cállame— gritó el otro, tratando de patear a su hermano gemelo por las escaleras. Los dos pequeños de seis años comenzaron a gritar y a patearse, teniendo que levantarse Ichigo (como lo hacia todas las mañanas) a ir a separarlos.

—Basta. Ryo deja de golpear a tu hermano, y tú, Daisuke deja de morder a Ryo. — dijo en tono monótono. Todas las mañanas desde hacían dos años y medio, debía separar a sus gemelos de querer matarse por las escaleras. Algunas veces era porque no estaban de acuerdo en alguna opinión, en otras por quien llegaría primero, en algunas otras por quien era mejor y así sucesivamente. — ¿Y ahora por que pelean?— preguntó, frunciendo su ceño. Orihime se había detenido tras de él, esperando la respuesta de sus dos adorados "angelitos".

—Ryo está diciendo que Papá Noel no existe. Y yo le digo que si existe. — sentenció Daisuke, llevando su mano a su cabello naranja oscuro, mientras sus ojos color chocolate observaban a su madre. Orihime observó horrorizada a Ryo, para luego cruzarse de brazos.

— ¡Ryo! ¡Por supuesto que Papá Noel existe! Si no es él, ¿Quién más les trae los regalos?— preguntó escandalizada. Ichigo se había mantenido callado, él no era muy bueno con eso de las mentirillas blancas de niños, como las de el hada de los dientes, Papá Noel o con todos esos personajes fantasiosos que creían los niños. En ese tema, Orihime era la experta, por eso él prefería mantenerse al margen, para no cometer una imprudencia debido a la falta de conocimiento.

—Obvio, oka-san, es otou-san el que coloca los regalos en el árbol. — dijo el pequeño, con tanta frescura y naturalidad que por momentos se había parecido a su abuelo Isshin. Los gemelos, además de sus diferencias en cabello y ojos, también se distinguían en sus personalidades. Ryo, el mayor, se comportaba generalmente de forma fresca, divertida y como Ichigo lo describiría _"igual a su abuelo",_ siendo algunas veces un verdadero bufón. Por otra parte, también era valiente, soñaba con ser un Shinigami, además de que adoraba a su madre. Daisuke, menor que Ryo por cinco minutos, era la combinación perfecta entre Ichigo y Orihime. Era un chico serio y que por lo general tenía su ceño fruncido, siempre peleaba con Ryo por la forma de ser tan 'natural' de su hermano, pero en el fondo (y esta situación lo demostraba) era tan soñador como Orihime. Además de que desgraciadamente también compartían los mismos extraños gustos culinarios.

Ichigo se quedó en silencio. Era cierto que él colocaba los regalos en la noche, pero él no estaba seguro si Orihime iba a estar de acuerdo con decirles a los niños que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Después de todo, él había dejado de creer en Papá Noel cuando tenía trece, y todo porque su estúpido padre se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pegarle una patada mientras él dormía. Él podía apostar su vida a que Hime deseaba que esa "mentirilla" durara más.

— ¡Eso no es cierto, Ryo!— dijo Daisuke, pegándole un zape en la cabeza a su hermano mayor. El primogénito de los Kurosaki sonrió de manera de burlona, pareciéndose muchísimo a su abuelo. Ichigo colocó los ojos en blanco. ¿Quién iba a decirle que Kami lo castigaría de esa manera? Antes detestaba la actitud de su padre, y Kami le había otorgado a un hijo con una misma (o mucho peor) actitud que Isshin. Y para su mala suerte, él no podía hacer lo mismo que le hacía a su padre, que le pegaba, le gritaba e insultaba por su manera de ser, sino que tendría que tragarse la actitud de su primogénito como si de un caramelito se tratase, sin protestar. Orihime negó la cabeza, ella esperaba que sus hijos continuaran creyendo en Papá Noel hasta que al menos tuvieran trece o catorce… quizás hasta los dieciocho.

—No, Ryo, es cierto lo que dice Daisuke. Papá Noel si existe. — dijo de manera cariñosa Orihime, sonriente. El niño se cruzó de brazos, en manera de reto. En ese instante el niño se había parecido muchísimo a Ichigo. —Y ya lo veras esta noche. — añadió, aun con una gran sonrisa. Inoue buscaba que Ichigo dijera algo, pero su esposo continuo callado, encontrando más interesante observar la alfombra de las escaleras que involucrarse en la educación de sus gemelos. — ¿Verdad, Ichi?— preguntó la mujer, respirando hondamente.

El llamado asintió, sin ni siquiera haber escuchado esa parte de "lo veras esta noche". Si la hubiese escuchado, probablemente hubiese huido al Himalaya.

* * *

><p>—No, ni siquiera lo pienses. — dijo Ichigo, cruzándose de brazos. El joven hombre se sentó en la cama, frunciendo su ceño mientras que su esposa se detenía frente a él, colocando una cara de suplica. —y no me mires de esa forma. — indicó. Él no estaba seguro si podría resistirse a esa imagen de su esposa.<p>

—Ichi, no será un trabajo tan difícil. Además, te veras muy gracioso vestido de Papá Noel.—¿realmente Orihime pensaba que "ayudaría" a su causa el que le dijera que él se vería gracioso vestido de Papá Noel? ¿Era enserio? Negó la cabeza una vez más y se echo hacia atrás, acostándose en la cama.

—No. — volvió a decir. Eso sería totalmente humillante. ¿Vestirse del viejo de cabello blanco y ropas rojas? Ni en sus jodidas pesadillas. Su esposa sostenía el disfraz que constaba de unos pantalones rojos, un cinturón negro, y un abrigo rojo, además del sombrero y la barba blanca. No, definitivamente él no iba a ponerse eso. Primero muerto.

Orihime no iba a rendirse. Ichigo iba a vestirse de Papá Noel. Si él no se vestía, sus hijos iban a dejar de creer en la magia de la navidad y ella no quería eso. Ella quería que sus hijos continuaran con su infancia, que creyeran no sólo en Papá Noel, sino en el hada de los dientes, en los alienígenas, en los duendecillos azules y en todas las cosas en las que creían los niños.

Inoue colocó el disfraz sobre un lado de la cama, luego se recostó sobre su esposo, recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho del shinigami. —Por favor, piensa en los niños. Piensa en lo alegres que se pondrán en cuanto vean a Papá Noel entrar a la casa.— dijo con gran alegría, mientras sus ojos mostraban ese brillo que tanto le gustaba al shinigami. —Hazlo por mí. — murmuro en voz baja, casi inaudible. Ichigo suspiró. Orihime había conseguido lo que quería. Ahora él se sentía como un mal padre, que no sólo les robaría la felicidad a sus hijos, sino que estaba haciendo infeliz a su esposa.

—Tch. Sólo colocaré los regalos bajo el árbol y no tardaré ni dos minutos. ¡Y ni siquiera pienses que me colocaré almohadones en la ropa!— estableció, observando como Orihime comenzaba a saltar feliz en la cama. Parecía una niña pequeña a la que le habían entregado un juguete esperado. A pesar de saber que esta sería la peor humillación en su vida (bueno, fue más humillante cuando fue Orihime la que se confesó y no él, y se convirtió en la burla de sus amigos por no tener los pantalones en ser el primero en pedir una cita), no pudo contener la pequeña sonrisa que surcó sus labios. Además, no podría ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>No, definitivamente esto era lo peor que le habían mandado a hacer. Joder. ¿Vencer a Aizen? ¿Derrotar a Ginjou? Pan comido. ¿Vestirse de Papá Noel? ¡Mierda! Ese estúpido traje picaba y le quedaba grande en el estomago y en la cintura. Ese viejo gordo, de seguro todas las bebidas alcohólicas que se tomaba lo habían convertido en un panzón. Ahh no, lo peor eran los brazos. ¿Cómo era posible que la ropa en su cintura y en su estomago le quedara grande y en los brazos le quedase apretado? Orihime le había dicho que era por sus amplios y musculosos brazos, tratando de hacerlo sentir bien.<p>

La estúpida barba también picaba y le pegaba en los labios, impidiéndole hablar con claridad. Su esposa también había tenido la 'grandiosa' idea de colocarle una peluca blanca en su cabello, para que su color naranja eléctrico no lo delatara. ¡Eso también le molestaba! ¡Él se estaba asfixiando en ese tonto disfraz y Orihime parecía disfrutarlo!

Los ojos de su esposa estaban llenos de ese brillo que sólo se presentaba cuando ella estaba realmente feliz. Lo miraba como si él en ese instante fuera el modelo más deseado de todos los tiempos. El frunció el ceño. Él sabía que los gustos de Orihime eran extraños, ¿pero gustarle un viejo? Eso sí que era una fantasía realmente rara.

El joven hombre se dio la vuelta, para mirarse al espejo. ¡Por Kami! Ese disfraz sí que había funcionado. No había rastros de su cabello naranja, su rostro casi no se veía por toda esa barba y cabello blanco que le caía en su cara. Se sentía extraño. Su esposa había colocado una música navideña a todo volumen y había cerrado la puerta con seguro para evitar que sus hijos escuchasen algo.

—Ichi…— el shinigami se volteó y un 'flash' lo cegó. Orihime le había tomado una fotografía. La chica sonrió complacida, guardando su cámara digital y recibiendo una mirada de enojo por parte de Ichigo. —Esta foto será de recuerdo, Ichi. Prometo que nadie la verá. — dijo sonriente, pasándole al chico unos guantes blancos. —Iré a ver a los niños. ¿Por dónde entraras, Ichi-kun?— el llamado la miró confundido. ¿Cómo que por donde entraría? ¡Por supuesto que por la puerta!

—Por la puerta, Hime— dijo, tratando de mostrarle la obvia respuesta a su esposa. Esta negó la cabeza, aun sonriente. El shinigami rasco su cabeza, confundido.

—Ichi, ¡Papá Noel entra por la chimenea! ¡No por la puerta!— exclamó la chica. Por Kami, ¿Orihime sabía lo que estaba diciendo? No es que él le tuviese miedo a las alturas o meterse por la chimenea. Joder, no. Él había hecho cosas peores y más peligrosas en su vida. El problema estaba en que eran cerca de las once de la noche y sus vecinos aun estaban despiertos. ¡Seria realmente humillante que lo vieran vestido de ese modo!

Sin más remedio, asintió. Si ya había accedido a vestirse, si ya le habían tomado una foto, ¿Por qué negarse a culminar con el pedido de su esposa? Total, ya había acabado con su orgullo al haberse colocado la primera pieza del disfraz.

* * *

><p>Ryo y Daisuke observaron a su madre bajar las escaleras, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Los dos niños ya estaban acostumbrados a que cada vez que sus padres fueran a discutir (lo hacían rara vez, pero era normal en una relación de que no estuvieran de acuerdo en todo) o a platicar (?) se encerraran en su habitación y colocaran música a todo volumen.<p>

Lo raro del momento es que su padre no venia tras de su madre. —Oka-san, ¿Dónde está otou-san?— preguntó Daisuke, observando a su mamá acercarse a ellos. Los dos niños veían televisión, un especial de navidad de uno de los canales infantiles que tanto veían.

—Otou-san se acostó a dormir. Tiene mucho dolor de cabeza y se tomó una pastilla para aliviar el dolor. — dijo la chica calmadamente. Los dos niños observaron a su madre interrogantes y algo preocupados por la salud de su padre. La chica sonrió nerviosa. —Despreocúpense, Otou-san está bien. Mañana estará sumamente bien. — Los dos niños asintieron, creyendo lo que su madre decía. Al final de cuentas, su otou-san era un súper héroe que combatía a los malvados monstruos que atacaban la ciudad, así que él estaría bien.

* * *

><p>Ichigo había entrado sigilosamente a la habitación de su pequeña bebe. Por la ventana de la habitación de Masaki era mucho más sencillo y seguro subir al techo. El joven padre se acercó a la cuna de la pequeña y la observó por unos instantes dormir plácidamente. La pequeña tenía una hermosa mezcla entre su madre y su esposa. Observó con ternura paterna el como la pequeña fruncía el ceño entre sus sueños y movía sus pequeñas manitos, aun dormida. Ella era hermosa. Sencillamente perfecta. Aun él no podía creer el como una persona como él había tenido la suerte de no sólo tener una hermosa y amorosa esposa como lo era Orihime, sino tener tres hermosos, saludables, inteligentes (algunas veces inquietos) pero perfectos hijos.<p>

Con delicadeza, tomó entre sus dedos la manito de la pequeña y sonrió ante el suave apretón que le había dado Masaki a su dedo índice. Incluso dormida ella lo reconocía. Ella era la pequeña de papá.

El hombre se cercioró de que todo estuviera en orden en la habitación, antes de abrir la ventana y salir por ella, agarrándose de los bordes de las cañerías. Haciendo malabares, cerró nuevamente la ventana y comenzó a subir por los bordes. Subió un pies y luego el otro y ya estaba en el techo de su casa.

— ¡Oi! ¿Kurosaki? ¿Eres tú?— preguntó desde la ventana de la otra casa su vecino. Kiroshima era un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, de cabello castaño y con ojos del mismo color. Era un buen hombre, trabajador y amoroso con su familia. Ichigo algunas veces hablaba con él, además de que Kiroshima le estaba eternamente agradecido por haber salvado la vida de su esposa, la que había sido atropellada.

Ichigo se volteó lentamente, para luego asentir. Kiroshima había comenzado a toser, pero Ichigo podía jurar que el hombre lo estaba haciendo para evitar que él escuchara sus risas. Él no era idiota. Todo por querer ser un buen padre. Y esposo.

—No deberías estar afuera, Kiroshima-san, puede resfriarse. — dijo en tono sarcástico Kurosaki, ante la persistente "tos" de su vecino. De seguro no era solamente Kiroshima el que lo estaba observando, lo más probable es que todos sus vecinos se estuvieran burlando de él. Después de todo, esa urbanización estaba repleta de cotillas. De seguro él iba a ser el hazme reír de los adultos por unos días. Quizás semanas.

Para su mala suerte, la esposa del hombre se había acercado a la ventana, observándolo junto a su esposo. Akira era una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos, de cabello rubio (el que en esos momentos se encontraba recogido en una coleta) y con ojos verdes. — ¿Kurosaki-san?— preguntó, recibiendo como respuesta una afirmación por parte del shinigami. La mujer, a diferencia de su esposo, observó al joven con algo parecido a… ternura. —Esto es lo más lindo que he visto en mi vida. ¡Un padre vestido de Papá Noel para sorprender a sus hijos! ¿Por qué no fuiste de esa manera, Kiro-kun?— preguntó la mujer con tono de reproche en su voz a su esposo. Este la observó nervioso. —Que suerte tiene Orihime-chan de tener un esposo tan tierno como lo es Kurosaki-san. A algunas nos tocan hombres sin sentimientos algunos. — dijo la mujer, alejándose de la ventana con cierta molestia de que la vida fuera tan injusta.

—Espera, Akira…— dijo el hombre, siguiendo a su mujer. Ichigo se había quedado observando la escena en confusión, para luego negar la cabeza. ¡Qué gente extraña había en el mundo! El joven caminó por su techo cubierto de nieve, para luego detenerse en seco. Él había dejado el saco con los regalos. Joder.

Luego de casi cinco minutos de buscar el saco de regalos, Kurosaki estaba nuevamente caminando por el techo de su casa. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos y maldiciones que no se percato de cómo una considerable cantidad de nieva ocultaba un cable. Llevando el saco sobre sus hombros, el shinigami tropezó con el cable y se calló fuertemente, provocando un gran ruido.

— ¡MIERDA! Jodido cable de mierda. ¿Quién carajos te dejó ahí?— comenzó a maldecir furioso, colocándose de pie. El joven recordó que había sido él mismo el que había dejado el cable cuando había subido con sus gemelos a limpiar el tejado. Se sacudió la nieve y continuó su camino hasta la chimenea. Antes de lanzar la bolsa de regalos, observó por el hueco de esta que no estuviera encendida. Comprobando que estaba apagada (él la había apagado, pero como sabía que Orihime algunas veces era olvidadiza, prefirió no tomar el riesgo) lanzó la bolsa de regalos por ella. Respirando hondamente y pidiéndole a Kami que no lo dejara atascado, el hombre se lanzó por esta, recordándose una y otra vez que lo hacía sólo por el gran amor que le tenía a su esposa e hijos.

* * *

><p>Un ruido en el techo y un grito obsceno hizo que los niños (y su madre) brincaran del susto. Orihime negó la cabeza ante los gritos de su esposo desde el techo. Ichigo jamás cambiaria. Los gemelos Kurosaki observaron a su madre en espera a que esta dijese algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo.<p>

La mujer volvió a reír nerviosa. — Niños, ¡parece ser que Papá Noel ha llegado! Buscare las galletas y la leche para recibirlo. — dijo emocionada la joven madre, corriendo hacia la cocina. Los gemelos observaron la chimenea, de donde provenían los extraños ruidos. Una bolsa cayó al suelo, dejando ver un par de regalos en ella.

— ¡Papá Noel! ¡Viste, Ryo! ¡Papá Noel si existe!— gritó Daisuke, comenzando a brincar emocionado, provocando que su madre riera ante la alegría del pequeño. Ryo estaba paralizado. Realmente si existía. Otro ruido proveniente de la chimenea y un 'Tch' los hizo observar emocionados la chimenea.

Un hombre vestido de rojo y con algo de ceniza en la barba salió de la chimenea. Ichigo maldijo por lo bajo, la caída no había sido tan dolorosa (no en comparación con los golpes recibidos en batalla) pero desde luego que tampoco había sido placentera. El joven sacudió el polvo y la ceniza de su disfraz y se detuvo frente al árbol de navidad, con motivos de muñecos de jengibre. Dos pequeños niños con cabellos naranjas en diferentes tonalidades lo observaban curiosos. Dos pares de ojos, uno gris y otro color chocolate no paraban de observarlo. Ichigo sentía que estaba comenzando a sudar. ¿Lo abrían reconocido?

— ¿jo jo jo?— dijo dudoso, imitando una voz de anciano. De un momento a otro, sus pequeños hijos habían brincado sobre él, hablando y gritando. Él no había podido comprender nada de lo que estos estaban hablando, debido a que un momento a otro habían comenzado a pelear. Típico de los gemelos Kurosaki. Ichigo rodeo los ojos.

— ¡No le entregues su regalo, Papá Noel! ¡Él dijo que tú no existías!— acusó Daisuke a su hermano, ganándose un zape por parte de Ryo.

— ¡No, no lo dije yo! ¡Lo dijo Zero-kun!— gritó Ryo, acusando a uno de sus vecinos. El mismo que era hijo de Kiroshima y de Akira. Daisuke se cruzó de brazos en señal de no creerle a su hermano. — ¡Lo juró!— dijo el niño, buscando la mirada de su padre, ahora vestido de Papá Noel, para que le creyera.

—Sí, claro. — dijo sarcástico Daisuke. Antes de que los gemelos comenzaran a pelear, Papá Noel se interpuso.

—Si no dejan de pelear, juró que me iré sin darle los regalos. — dijo Ichigo, aprovechando el "respeto" repentino que le estaban brindado los gemelos. Los dos Kurosaki lo observaron horrorizados por estar a punto de perder sus regalos. Los dos asintieron. Ichigo sonrió complacido. Su sonrisa no se pudo apreciar debido a que la barba lo ocultaba.

Papá Noel se arrodilló y buscó en su saco los regalos. Orihime los había cubierto con papeles de regalo de diferentes colores. Él no había ido a comprarlos, así que no tenía ni la mínima idea de que había en los empaques. Todos estaban rotulados con los nombres de sus destinatarios.

Tomó el primer regalo cubierto por papel rosado y con unos dibujos de unos conejitos bebes. Este le pertenecía a su pequeña. —Masaki. — dijo con voz ronca.

—Es nuestra hermana. — dijo Daisuke, sonriéndole a su padre.

—Es bebe, así que está durmiendo. — dijo cruzándose de brazos Ryo, observando todos los regalos en la bolsa con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Idéntico a Isshin.

—Lo dejaré bajó el árbol. — anunció Ichigo. El joven tomó otro regalo y leyó el nombre escrito. —Ryo— el llamado brincó para luego arrebatarle de sus manos el regalo. El niño estaba tan entusiasmado que ni siquiera agradeció. Ichigo tosió de manera disimulada, ganando la atención de Ryo.

—Ahh, si, gracias, Papá Noel— murmuró Ryo, mientras un sonrojo se aparecía en su rostro debido a la vergüenza. Ichigo asintió y busco otro regalo.

—Daisuke— llamó.

—Arigatou, Papá Noel. — agradeció Daisuke, haciendo una leve reverencia. De los gemelos, el que se portaba mejor y que tenia modales era Daisuke. Ichigo estaba seguro de que Ryo iba a ser un punk sin modales algunos. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Ichigo continuó entregando los regalos, dejando bajo el árbol de navidad los de Masaki, los de Yuzu, Karin, y su molesto padre. Al final, sus tres hijos tenían un total de cuatro regalos cada uno. Y los pequeños gemelos estaban realmente felices por ello. Ichigo se colocó de pie y observó a sus hijos jugar con sus regalos.

—Ustedes dos, deben comportarse mejor y no pelear. Son hermanos y su deber es protegerse entre ustedes y proteger a su pequeña hermana. ¿Entendido?— sus dos hijos asintieron, ambos se dieron la mano en señal de paz. —Ahora váyanse a dormir. — ordenó Papá Noel, caminando hacia la puerta. Daisuke asintió, pero Ryo lo miró seriamente.

— ¿No se supone que te vayas por la chimenea?— preguntó, provocando que Ichigo se detuviera. Kurosaki no tenía ni idea de cómo diablos subiría por ella, así que simplemente se giró y observó divertido a sus hijos, antes de revolcarle el cabello a ambos.

—Soy Papá Noel, no el hombre araña, Ryo. — dijo antes de salir. Los gemelos corrieron por las escaleras. Ellos jamás olvidarían esta experiencia. Ya se imaginaban las caras de sus amigos cuando ellos les contaran que habían visto, hablado y recibido sus regalos por el mismísimo Papá Noel.

* * *

><p>Ichigo había tenido que esperar casi quince minutos afuera de la casa, aguardando por que los gemelos se fueran a dormir. En cuanto las luces de las habitaciones de los gemelos se apagaron, el hombre pudo entrar a la casa. Lo único que podía agradecer de ese bendito traje era lo que lo hubiese protegido del horrible frio.<p>

Cerrando la puerta con suavidad y cerciorándose de que nadie pudiese entrar a su casa, el shinigami buscó con la mirada a Orihime. Se suponía que ella iba a estar allí, no sólo en esos momentos, sino antes, cuando estaba en su "trabajo" de Papá Noel. Subiendo las escaleras, el joven abrió el abrigo rojo, dejando ver una camisa negra sin motivo o dibujo alguno. Verificó que sus hijos estuvieran dormidos, y para su sorpresa así fue. Masaki continuaba dormida y sus gemelos también. Él sabía que no era de mentira, porque era imposible que Daisuke pudiera imitar despierto sus ronquidos.

Agotado por todo lo que había hecho en esa noche, y que jamás (de los jamases) volvería a hacer, el shinigami entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él. La puerta del baño en interior de la habitación estaba cerrada, por lo que supuso que su esposa debía estar allí. El joven se dio la vuelta y se quitó las botas, y luego quitarse el abrigo.

Las suaves manos de Orihime lo sorprendieron. No, las manos no, sino lo que ella tenía puesto como ropa. Un cortísimo vestido (que le llegaba más arriba de sus muslos) color pardo. El vestido poseía una pequeña colita blanca. Su cabello estaba suelto y caía sensualmente sobre sus hombros. En su cabeza había una diadema con dos cuernos. Ella estaba vestida de una venadita. Una jodidamente sexy venadita.

Con una linda sonrisa en su rostro y caminando de forma sensual, su esposa caminó hasta él, para luego empujarlo de manera delicada. Ichigo se dejó caer sobre la cama, para luego percibir el peso de Orihime sobre él.

El vestido le dejaba ver una grandiosa vista de sus pechos, además de que él podía apreciar que Orihime no tenía sostén. Mierda, ya sentía como un bulto se formaba entre sus piernas. —Papá Noel también va a recibir un regalo. — murmuró suavemente Orihime al oído de Ichigo. La joven mujer besó la oreja de su esposo, para luego comenzar una línea de besos desde los oídos del shinigami hasta su mandíbula. Kurosaki sonrió de lado, mientras sus dedos jugaban con el ruedo del corto vestido de su esposa.

—Huh, feliz navidad para mí. — masculló para sí mismo, mientras tomaba por sorpresa los labios de su hermosa esposa y comenzaba a besarlos con pasión desenfrenada. Su lengua recorrió el caliente interior de Inoue, batallando con la suave y pequeña lengua de ella.

Si Orihime tenía planeado sorprenderlo con esto al final de su "trabajo", se lo hubiera dicho antes. Así abría estado de mejor humor cuando camino por el techo y cuando se arrojo por la chimenea. Nah, mejor era la sorpresa. Él no se esperaba a su bella esposa vestida de venadita sexy. Ahora que lo pensaba, si sus vecinos querían cotillear acerca de cómo él se había vestido de papá Noel, que lo hicieran. Había conseguido no sólo las risas de sus adorados gemelos, sino que la hermosa diosa que tenía como esposa lo premiara de una manera muy placentera.

Inoue rompió el beso, para luego colocar su dedo índice en los labios de Kurosaki. La chica ayudó al shinigami a quitarse la camisa, dejando al descubierto su musculoso abdomen. Sonriendo de esa manera que tanto amaba Ichigo, la joven comenzó a besar los músculos del chico, incluyendo las cicatrices ganadas por las batallas. Cada una de ellas fue trazada por los dedos de Orihime con tanta delicadeza como le fue posible. En cada uno de los besos, la chica le mostraba lo mucho que lo amaba.

Ichigo era sin duda alguna el hombre más maravilloso que ella había conocido. No sólo era un guerrero nato, sino que luchaba por cada una de las personas que amaba y también por los que no podían protegerse. Él nunca había sido el delincuente juvenil de la que la gente hablaba, sino que él era un ser especial. Ichigo luchaba sin quejarse y no permitía que ninguno de sus amados fueran heridos en batalla. Él le había demostrado que amaba tanto a su familia que no sólo los protegía con puños y espadazos, sino que también protegía la ilusión y las sonrisas de sus hijos. Para cualquier otra persona ese evento no tenia ningún significado, pero para Orihime si lo tenía, por que demostraba que su siempre adorado Kurosaki-kun era la persona más especial y tierna (ella jamás le diría eso) que ella había conocido en el mundo y que amaba con locura a su familia.

Los labios de los esposos volvieron a encontrarse, esta vez de manera lenta y romántica. Ichigo no era un hombre que demostraba su amor con palabras, él lo hacía con hechos y acciones. Él le demostraba amor a su esposa en cada beso, en cada mirada y en cada abrazo que le daba, no diciéndole cada minuto "Te amo". Rara vez él decía esas dos palabras. No era nada él. Y Orihime lo sabía, por eso ella era la romántica entre los dos. La que lloraba al final de una película de romance, la que lo obligaba a bailar, la que elegía donde serian sus citas y todas esas cosas que hacían las parejas.

Los dedos del shinigami comenzaron a subir el vestido de la joven mujer, despojándola de este en segundos. Orihime se quedó solamente con sus bragas blancas. Para él (y para muchos, aunque le jodiera admitirlo), ella era la perfección hecha mujer. Su piel cremosa y de color porcelana parecía poseer un brillo natural a la luz de la luna. Sus ojos grises resplandecían de una manera que él no podía explicar. Y sus mejillas ruborizadas… luego de tantos años juntos aun ella continuaban sonrojándose cuando él la miraba de esa forma.

Le avergonzaba admitirlo, porque sin duda alguna sonaría como un crío del instituto, pero él no podía evitar que su corazón palpitara fuertemente al verla sonreírle. Esa hermosa y angelical sonrisa que le pertenecía solamente a él. Ella era hermosa. Perfecta. Ella le pertenecía solamente a él.

Sus dedos rozaron delicadamente los senos de Inoue, provocando que la chica mordiera sus labios e inclinara su cabeza, dejando al descubierto su cremoso y perfecto cuello. La vista hambrienta del joven se clavó en su clavícula, antes de que con un solo impulso se sentara en la cama, con Orihime sobre él. La joven mujer gimió ante la decena de besos que el shinigami le estaba dando en su cuello. Le provocaba que unas inquietas mariposas se movieran en su estomago. Ella había leído que había parejas que después de casados, perdían esos sentimientos. Gracias a Kami-sama, los de ella se habían incrementado luego de tantos años con su amado esposo.

Ichigo comenzó a encaminar sus besos hacia su pecho desnudo. De manera cautelosa y suave, besó no sólo sus senos, sino el lugar donde se encontraba el corazón de la chica, palpitando salvajemente. El joven se sintió orgulloso de que su corazón palpitara de esa forma tan agitada por él. Los dos volvieron a besarse una vez más en sus labios. Orihime enredó sus manos en el cuello de Kurosaki, sintiéndose una vez más protegida entre sus brazos. No había nada que la asustara cuando ella estaba al lado de él. Ella se sentía protegida cada vez que él la rodeaba con sus brazos o cuando le tomaba su mano.

El shinigami sustituto encaminó sus dedos hacia la intimidad de la joven mujer, acariciando su clítoris con su dedo índice, antes de insertar este en su interior. Inoue gimió entre los labios de Kurosaki ante las deliciosas caricias de su esposo. Él podía enloquecerla en segundos, y en esos momentos él la estaba haciendo temblar de placer cada vez que movía su dedo dentro de ella.

—…Ichi…— gimió, la joven mujer. Recibió como respuesta los labios del shinigami sobre sus senos. La lengua caliente de Kurosaki se enrosco en el pezón izquierdo de Orihime, haciendo que esta gimiera una y otra vez. Debido a que ambos sabían que si hacían mucho escándalo sus hijos podrían escucharlo, la chica se las arreglaba para sollozar en voz baja, algunas veces mordiendo sus labios para acallarlos.

Orihime estaba a punto de alcanzar su clímax. Recostando su sonrojado rostro sobre el hombro de su amadísimo shinigami, la joven mordió sus labios, evitando de esa manera sus deseos de gritar ante la gran ola de placer que su esposo le producía con tan sólo acariciarla de esa manera. Abrazándose al ex fullbringer, Orihime buscó los labios de Ichigo, besándolos suavemente.

Kurosaki recostó a su esposa en la cama, colocándose sobre ella, separándose del beso que había iniciado Inoue. La joven que posee los poderes de los Shun Shun Rikka se sonrojó nuevamente al sentir como el shinigami retiraba por completo sus bragas. Ichigo sonrió de lado al ver esa reacción de su esposa. Le parecía maravillosamente tierno que ella aun continuara sonrojándose y avergonzándose cada vez que él la desnudaba. Ya tenían cerca de once años juntos (estaban juntos desde los diecisiete), estaban casados desde hacía siete años y eran padres de tres hermosos niños y ella aun continuaba siendo la misma chica inocente que él tanto amaba.

Besándola una vez más, el shinigami introdujo al caliente y húmedo interior de la chica su palpitante miembro. Ichigo jadeo sobre los labios de su esposa, antes de comenzar a moverse con suavidad dentro de ella. La joven mujer gimió ante el torbellino de placer que estaba recibiendo en esos instantes. Kurosaki entreabrió las piernas de Inoue, masajeándolas con sus manos mientras se movía una y otra vez dentro de ella.

—…Ichi…oh, Ichigo…— sollozó la chica, ocultando su ruborizado rostro en el sudado hombro del shinigami. El interior caliente de la mujer comenzaba a contraerse alrededor del aun firme miembro de su esposo. La cama se movía ante la actividad que en ella se estaba llevando a cabo.

Con dos penetraciones más, la pareja había alcanzado el clímax. Ichigo ocultó su rostro en el cabello de Orihime, impidiéndose a si mismo jadear en voz alta, de la misma manera que Inoue ocultaba sus labios en los hombros de él. Desde el primer momento donde se habían convertido en padres, ambos se habían despedido del sexo salvaje y con gritos en cualquier lugar de la casa, como habían vivido los primeros meses de matrimonio o durante su noviazgo. Sólo podían darse ese lujo cuando los niños estaban en la casa de su abuelo o con Yuzu o Karin. Esos momentos eran sagrados para ellos, por que podían repetir los momentos que habían vivido antes que sus hijos hubiesen nacido.

Exhaustos, la pareja de cabello naranja se abrazó. Kurosaki besó la frente de Orihime, para luego salir del interior de esta y acostarse a un lado, atrayéndola hacia él. La joven mujer le sonrió cálidamente a su esposo, antes de dormirse sobre el pecho de este.

Antes de dormirse, Ichigo no pudo dejar de decirse a sí mismo que él era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

* * *

><p>¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Nos leemos luego!<p>

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**


End file.
